The Wanting Can't Wait
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Being around Dipper through the WHOLE summer is nerve-racking for Candy without anything more happening between them, so she plans on taking advantage of him. This story was inspired and sort of a continuation from my previous fanfic called "CandyDip Cuddling." Rated T for all the humor with a tiny hint of M for some themes.


The very first thing that happens was a lot of yelling outside that continued up the stairs towards the attic of the Mystery Shack. Then, the twins' bedroom door burst open with Dipper being shoved in and Candy closing the door behind them. She locked it and then just stood straight, eyeing Dipper. "In the bed! NOW!" she growled, but Dipper got his arms crossed while shaking his head. "NO! NOOOOOO!" he disagreed, only then to also be shoved into it as well.

"Quit resisting! You said you would, now I'm cashing the check! Let's GO!" she continued, but her strength was waning more and more as this ridiculous series of events passed. "Never! You'll never have me alive!" Dipper protested as he crawled his way around her, ending his back against the closet door.

"Damn it, you slug! I deserve a physical showing of our love!" she grumped, getting a bit more angry since she was already in the mood to. "But I don't 'love' you like that!" he said, slowly getting himself up from the floor and slightly made his way closer to the bedroom door. This suddenly changed one part of Candy. Instead of being angry, she's starting to feel sad like she gave up on life. She fell to her knees and started to whimper.

"I'm tired of these games, Dipper. First you tease me with that perfect ass of yours, flaunting it in front of me and then PROMISED me lovin', but then... You bail out?... Are you scared?" she asked seriously with a crying frown. Honestly, Dipper is scared a bit, but that's just one thing. "'Scared' doesn't even begin to describe it..." he said, looking away from her by staring at the light on the roof. He REALLY wanted to avoid this type of topic, but since the opportunity shows itself up, he didn't know what to do, so he declined.

Then, Candy got that same silly feeling and tried to make Dipper feel better by buttering him up... with jealousy. "It's okay that you're scared. I'm sure you were scared in the same way when you did it with Pacifica a couple of times..." she said with a sweet tone. "It's not that I'm 'scared.' It's just... PACIFICA?!" he suddenly changed the topic when he heard that name. And what does SHE have to do with HIM? Candy figured she can try to use Reverse Phycology to bend him to her favor by mentioning Pacifica.

"Yeah! I heard she was the best one in town! And that you were enjoying it SO much that you wanted it more than three times, actually!" she continued the lies which was giving Dipper both confused and angry feelings. "Wha- Hey! I was NEVER with her! Are you out of your MIND, Candy?!" he retaliated, but she ignored it. Then, Dipper wanted to see if things were in check by asking Candy, "B... But... I'm still your 'boyfriend', right?" "Uh... Well... I guess you could be my 'stand-by'" she thought out load, scratching her head. Dipper just couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"What?!" he yelped sorta silly-like, standing like an idiot as Candy continued thinking out loud. "Well, sure. I mean, you can't eat steak every night, you know?" she said, trying to make up more of the story as best as she can. This finally got Dipper's full attention.

"I'LL SHOW YOU STEAK! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE BEST!" he raised his voice confidently, laying Candy on her back on his bed. Filled with adrenaline, Candy just waited for the next actions to follow. "Yes! Show me all night!" she cheered looking up at the roof and then closed her eyes. As soon as he spread her legs open, a giant robot hand grabbed him through the open window and pulled him outside. He couldn't say anything because the robot hand covered his mouth tight. Candy, with her legs still left open and her eyes closed was starting to become impatient. "Dipper? I'm waiting..." she spurred.

Five hours later, Candy was at Grenda's house, whining about how close she got to getting laid with the guy she cares about. "... And the letter from Gideon said that as soon as he's done with him, he'll bring him back." Candy whined to her best friend about her problems. "Whatever you say..." Grenda shrugged, thinking that Candy's crazy right now about the 'story' she's telling her, not believing it.

**Author's Notes****: _ Hello, CandyDip fans! I probably went overboard with this fanfic AND added some 'soft spots' on our favorite made-up couple Candy Chiu and Dipper Pines. If you love it in any way, please, leave a review and tell me what you think. It'll give me better motivation in making more random-ass humor stories. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
